1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to pieces for playing the game of jacks, and more particularly to jacks which simulate gems and are readily attachable to a band of resilient material to create a bracelet, a necklace or other article of jewelry.
2. Status of Prior Art:
A conventional jack for playing the game of jacks is a small six-pointed object usually of metal, four of the points terminating in ball-like tips. The game of jacks is played with a ball, the players tossing, catching and moving these objects in a variety of figures requiring coordination of the hands and eyes.
The game of jacks has been played by children for at least fifty years, and despite the many new games which in recent years have entered the market, children continue to play this classic game. Perhaps the reason for the continuing popularity of jacks is that it takes perseverance and long practice on the part of a child to acquire the skill necessary to defeat an opposing player. Hence, unlike most other games which are quickly mastered, the players do not lose interest in the game and seek to perfect their skill.
The typical young girl who takes delight in playing jacks is also at a stage of development where she takes pleasure in personal adornment. Thus, she likes to wear jewelry appropriate to her age, such as a barrette in the form of a decorative bar to clip her hair in place, a bracelet to be worn on the wrist, or a necklace that encircles the neck.
Children are fascinated by gems, for they see these worn by adults and therefore wish to adorn themselves in a similar fashion. But precious gems are very costly and are inappropriate to children. Transparent gemstones, such as emeralds, rubies and sapphires are usually cut into prism-like or faceted configurations to exploit repeated internal light reflections. These create a sparkling, brilliant effect and color amplification (see Beesley U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,644). Faceted gems are often cut in a "brilliant" style, which is basically composed of triangular facets. Light rays which enter the gem through one facet thereof then strike an inclined triangular facet on the opposite side thereof and are internally reflected thereby.